Never Underestimate The Power of Love
by Dexy94
Summary: Zero never thought he would even fall in love. But alas, he was scared he had. From the moment he laid eyes on her something inside of him changed. Little did he know the feeling was mutual. Lemons and graphic adult scenes now and again. mostly after chapter Four ZeroxOC
1. The News

Zero turned his slumped head to see his reflection in the shards of broken mirror by his side. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her. That black hair, blue eyes and warming smile. Damn that smile! Zero never thought he would even fall in love. But alas, he was scared he had. From the moment he laid eyes on her something inside of him changed. His chest felt tight, he couldn't breath and when she caught his gaze, gosh. He wanted to look away, but for some reason he couldn't. She had caught his heart and scribbled her name all over it. Fuck he hated this. But at the same time a part of him ached for her company. Little did he know the feeling was mutual.

* * *

"Zerooo-kuunn!" The usual annoying awakening for the ex human. He opened one eye and grunted. "Come on Zero! You have been sleeping nearly all day baka! You should go to sleep earlier."

"Insomnia isn't easy to compromise Yuki." She wasn't listening, she had dived into his wardrobe and threw his uniform on the bed.

"The headmaster wants to see us immediately. I will meet you at his office." She beamed and left the room. Waking up was one of the many things on the list of things that annoyed the teenager. Mind you, being asleep with nightmares or awake with memories. Which was worst? He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed, it would do.

* * *

"I have to talk to you too about something very important." The headmaster leaned across the desk slightly. "Very important."

"Good thing I got lazy zero out of bed then isn't it!" Yuki smiled. Zero slumped back in his chair and closed his eyes, he was still so tired.

"You have heard of the guardians." Zero smirked at the headmaster.

"The group of people who _apparently_ keep us safe from monsters."

"There is no apparently about it Zero, they do an excellent job!"

"Not that good if monsters are still out there.." He grumbled.

"There has been an outbreak of dodgy blood tablets. So one of the guardians will come to Cross academy for a while to sort the mess out." Zero cringed at those words. 'Blood Tablets' the small pill that was supposed to make everything okay. "Also she has other business here so she will be staying for a month or so." Zero looked at the headmaster.

"She?"

"I didn't know any females were aloud in the guardianship. I mean, a girl fighting and killing monsters?!"

"But you do that at times Yuki." The headmaster smiled. But not very well zero thought. "Besides she is very high up in the ranks so be nice!" He looked at zero. "And may I also point out she does not like being intimidated or threatened." Zero held his hands up.

"When is she arriving?" Yuki asked.

Around 6pm."

"She's coming today? Oh how exciting don't you agree zero!" A female guardian, ha! Now this he had to see.


	2. The Meeting

Zero stood next to the gate in near darkness. Yuki had been sent on duty to aid the night class so Zero was alone, just how he liked it. He was to wait for this female guardian, meet her and escort her too her room. Why Yuki couldn't do it instead of him he didn't know. But that meant he would have to tolerate the night class for an hour or so, he realized he had got the better end of the deal. He closed his eyes and lent against the cold bricked wall and let his mind wander. A female fighter eh? Ha as if. Yes Yuki was a guardian but purely because she was the headmaster's adopted daughter and he did all the hard work, she just squeaked and got in the way. All Zero wanted this week was some quiet. He had finally overcome the devil that is insomnia and was finally catching up on sleep. Now he would have another girl clinging to his arm...great.

"Kiryu." He opened his eyes to see a hooded figure in front of him. "Zero Kiryu is it? I believe you have been expecting me. Now I have had a long journey and it is bloody freezing out here! So may you be so kind as to show me the way in?" Before the ex human could open his mouth she was already through the gate and nearly at the door. He caught up with her and let her through the door. She pulled down her hood and unclipped the black cloak. Zero's glance turned into a stare as he admired the young female. She looked around his age, black hair, pale skin and her eyes...they were so blue...his eyes melted down to her body... "Ahem." His eyes shot to hers.

"S-sorry I erm...you are the female guardian right?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you wasn't exactly what I...expected."

"Oh? And what did you expect Mr. Kiryu? Let me guess, a butch mussel big girl who looks so frightening you would run a mile?"

"Something like that..."

"Don't worry I surprised a lot of people Mr. Kiryu. Now I was told I have a room?"

"Yes, it is next to mine miss erm..."

"Miss Dragton to most." She moved in closer to him. "But you can call me Silver."

"Silver...I take it that's an undercover name." She took a step back and looked at him confused.

"I'm a guardian, not an undercover spy. Now my room please?" He lead her up the stairs and along to the room next to his, after unlocking it with a key he entered.

"The only other rooms with a lock on the door is the library and the headmasters. Why have you got one?" He questioned.

"I have things that I don't want other hands getting hold of. Documents and such. But if you would like a lock on your room I could talk to Cross for you?"

"And he would listen to you?"

"Yes." She replied instantly. "Cross does as he is told when it comes to the guardians." He lent against the wall and watched Silver as she entered the room and tested he windows. After a while he spoke.

"It perplexes me how someone like you has more power than the headmaster."

"And it perplexes me why there was a tampered shipment of blood tablets delivered. I doubt they are here but I must check nevertheless." She glanced at zero. "Not that you would know anything about blood tablets." She smirked. The door slammed, Silver turned to see Zero gone.

* * *

Zero looked down at the small pot of tablets. He had read the label so many times he was sick of the sight of it. He unscrewed the top and emptied one tablet onto his pale palm. The small white pill that should solve everything, the small white pill that was supposed to destroy the monster inside of him or failing that, at least tame it. He placed it on his tongue and swallowed, he knew what would happen, his stomach would churn and he would feel his body rejecting the tablet. He ran to the bathroom and cursed the monster inside of him. As he entered his bedroom again he caught sight of his gun on the bed. The Bloody rose. It would be easy to end it here. He had thought about it countless amount of times, but for some reason he could never bring himself to do it. Especially now Silver was here. He remembered those blue eyes. He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes, imagining those blue eyes and his eyes once again traveled down to her body. He felt his trousers tighten and his hand wander down. He shook himself from his dream. What was wrong with him?

* * *

Silver sat on her bed surrounded by paperwork. This was the main problem with being a guardian; the damn paperwork! But someone had to do it and Silver knew everything that went on when it came to monsters under the bed. As she was highly ranked in the guardianship the men whom worked for her did not think of her as a female but as part of their brethren. Nobody questioned her authority and treated her like one of their own. She was used to dealing with shady personalities and unpredictable situations, she had been watching the academy for some time via spys incognito. She knew the basics of what she needed to know about every individual in the academy. Apart from Kiryu and Kuran. Kuran was the supposed president of this 'night class' she was told about and also a pureblood. Her brother disproved of Kuran, he was the main reason she was sent rather than him. If Ceaser was sent...well their precious pureblood's body would be scattered throughout the grounds and this was something Silver tried her best to avoid. She called Ceaser her brother but they were only linked by a blood bond. Genetically they were strangers. Ceaser Dragton had rescued her from a night stalker three years ago, he had never meant to bring her into the guardianship business but she showed potential he had never seen before. He learned she had nowhere else to go so he took her in, but he could not hide his true nature to someone he found he cared about dearly. She picked out a small pictures from the masses of paper. The guardianship. It wasn't your usual nine to five job by far. Some days are quiet, others you put your life on the line to save innocent strangers...well innocent until proven guilty that is. Ceaser had taught her everything she knows and from his somewhat peculiar and sad upbringing, he also taught her how to look out for herself. He also taught her what it was like to be involved in a blood bond. A year ago today was the night they bonded, the night she saved her brother's life with her blood. A knock at the door disrupted her daydream. She unlocked it and opened the door to be greeted with a small dark haired girl with a beaming smile.

"Konnichiwa! I am Yuki Cross, guardian of this academy...er..along with Zero-kun that is." This girl was too smiley and happy for Silver's liking, so she shut the door and went to bed. Yuki was left standing facing the door. She stomped her feet. "How rude!"


	3. Why is She Really Here?

"All of you! Get back to your doorms!" Zero yelled at some girls who in returned ran away scared."kya kya, kya kya" every day..." He hissed before Yuki threw a punch at him.

"You were late! so don't talk like you're all "high-and-mighty"! It's our duty as perfects so have some respect!"

"I could say that back to you!"

Silver rolled her eyes and laughed at the scene she watched from afar. She decided to see what all the fuss over the night class was about.

"Oh you think its funny?" Yuki yelled. "Why don't you try and contain these students?" Silver walked over to the small Yuki.

"If it was up to me, none of these students would be here. They would be in class learning."

"And miss the night class?" Squeaked another girl.

"Nobody asked for your input." Zero growled.

"Mr. Kiryu please." Zero looked at Silver's smile and looked away within a second. She heard gates opening followed by the screams of the girls. "Anyone would think they're celebrities."

"They are they are!" Silver looked at the squeaky girl again.

"And you are?"

"I'm idol's biggest fan!"

"Idol?" Silver questioned. Zero sighed.

"Its a nickname the day class gives to Hanabusa Aido."

"Erm...may I ask why?"

"Well look at him! Hes amazing!" Girls screamed. Silver pushed through the crowds to see the so called _celebrities_ and was met by a small group of people dressed in white.

"Miss Dragton I believe." A voice said from behind her, she turned to see a tall dark figure in white uniform. He took her hand. "Allow me to introduce myself..." He lent down to kiss her hand, the screaming girls suddenly became silent as they watched furiously. Zero approached Silver to intervene.

"I know who you are." Silver said immediately taking her hand back. "And the pleasure of this meeting is all yours I can assure you." She added bitterly.

"She is talking to Kaname!" The girls gasped "We want to talk too!" Kaname glanced at the girls and smiled.

"May we talk somewhere more private?"

"That wont be necessary. Silver is here on business. Not to talk to_ monsters_."

"So what is she doing talking to you?" Another member in white laughed. Zero ignored the comment for now, but next time...

"Silver, you are on first name terms Kiryu?" Kaname smiled and looked deep in thought. "I was told you only presents herself with her first name to those she can trust." He looked down at Silver. Zero took a step between Silver and Kaname and opened his mouth to speak but was beaten to it.

"Which is exactly why Mr. Kiryu can call me by my first name and to you and your precious night class, it is Miss Dragton." Silver pulled Zero out the way and looked up at Kaname. "And I'm sure you understand why." With that she left. She walked back to the doorms away from the noise made by screaming girls. Zero watched he leave, puzzled by her attitude.

* * *

Zero had finished his last class for the day, thank god! Yuki joined him as he walked down the corridor.

"Zero, have you spoken to that new girl yet?"

"What's it to you?"

"I tried to talk to her and she slammed the door in my face!" Yuki gasped.

"Yuki, if you disturb someone at that time of night after they have had a long journey I'm not surprised if they slammed the door in your face. I certainly would."

"Baka Zero, you're so grumpy I wouldn't be surprised! But this Silver...I don't get her. One minute she is happy and fine the next she is all cold like you! Like earlier when Kaname tried to say hello. I mean he can be scary yes but he is nice." She paused." I saw her watching you really closely lately."

"She's I tired, she was probably zoning out."

"Hmph I don't know. Has she said anything about those blood tablet things? I thought she would be talking to the night class about them..." Zero wasn't listening. He had caught site of Silver talking to the headmaster just outside his office. She had then joined him inside and he heard the door lock. Ignoring Yuki he walked over to the door and tried to listen. Yuki meanwhile was looking out the window at the night class dorm talking to Zero, not that he was listening.

"Here is a sample of the tablets." Cross said.

"You know that's not why I'm here Cross."

"Yes, but we decided you need to look like you're investigating them. You cant exactly come storming into my academy looking for that night stalker can you?" There was a pause before Silver replied.

"I've done it before."

"Not here, and I don't intend to scare my students. And please be nice to Kuran." Silver laughed.

"You expect me to be nice to that.."...

"I know I know." Cross interrupted. "But you need to keep the peace, you never know you might need them on your side."

"I will take my chances." The door unlocked and Silver was faced with a surprised Zero. She smiled and walked past him. Night stalker? What the hell is a night stalker?

* * *

He had flicked through countless books, none of them put a face to this night stalker.

"You wont find it in a book...well none of the books in here anyway." Zero looked up from where he sat on the library floor to see Silver.

"Find what?" He questioned innocently. Silver tilted her head to the side and smiled. She joined him on the floor and quietened her voice.

"I know you overheard what cross and I said. I had a feeling your curiosity might have got the better of you."

"I wasn't listening on purpose...I just walked past and heard something." Silver took one of the books from the floor and flicked through.

"Then why are you looking for a monster?" He shrugged.

"I'm a guardian to this academy its my job." Silver shut the book and looked at Zero.

"Why did you run off last night?"

"I didn't." He replied instantly.

"Well either a mysterious wind came along and slammed the door or I annoyed you. I haven't found any drafts in my room." She watched his face change slightly, he gave no reply. "I also noticed we share a mutual enemy. Either that or you're just having a bad day?" He looked at her.

"I hate vampires." Zero got up and made his way to the library door.

"May I ask why?" Zero stopped and turned don his heals. He replied bitterly.

"No."


	4. Attacked

The nights were warmer than what Silver was used to at the academy. She Decided to explore the outside of the building, learn the entrances and become familiar with the layout of the place. After all, it was a humongous building. She pulled her hood over her eyes a little more and wandered near the building where the night class was located. She could smell the vampires from here. Ah the curse of the Dragton blood, heightened seances was only one of them along with detecting enemies close by. The Kuran family and the Dragton family got on once, but that was a long time ago and before the tragic incident...Silver felt eyes on her and looked around. Nothing, however vampires are known to sneak around in the dark. But these eyes didn't belong to a vampire they were...something else. She stood taller and continued her walk. A cold wind came across her, she placed her hand on the end of her dagger and stood still, waiting. Nothing came so she continued again. Within seconds she was forced to the ground and her arm screamed in pain. She flipped herself over to find herself face to face with a night stalker. A tell dark shadow with piercing green eyes growling down at her. She reached for her dagger and stabbed the figure in the chest, it let out an ear piercing screech and rolled away. Silver got to her feet and pulled another dagger from her belt, read for the attack.

"Dragton." A eerie voice whispered. Silver looked into the darkness.

"Where are you?..." She whispered. She turned quickly dagger in hand but her wrist was caught by Zero. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm a guardian, I guard. Why are _you _here?" Silver thought for a moment.

"Getting to know the academy."

"With a bleeding arm?" As soon as he saw the blood seeping into Silver's shirt he turned away. Silver looked down.

"I was attacked..." She murmured.

"attacked? By who?" Zero tried to block out the smell. Blood, the food of monsters. The food that was slowing planning to consume his soul and kill him. He had to resist at all costs.

"More like by what. You know that night stalker you were looking for?" He nodded. "Its here." She sighed. "No im not here for blood tablet inspection..well not totally. I was told there was an ex human here who needed our assistance immediately. But also there was a night stalker." Silver paused and watched Zero's actions. "Are you...ok?"

"Get away from me." He growled. Silver was confused, she reached out but he pushed her away. "I said get away!" Silver looked into his eyes. They had turned red.

"Oh god...you're the ex human are you zero?" He looked away disgusted, Silver grabbed his chin and turned his head towards her. She saw the red eyes, lusting for blood, the sharp teeth and the heightened temperature. He pushed her away.

"I said get away!"

"Zero wait I came to help you..."

"No one can help me. I'm a monster just like those things in there!" He pointed to the night class building. Silver sighed and reached out to zero but he had began to run away. Silver sighed again, she knew he would run. She chased after him.


	5. Saving Zero

Silver knocked on Zero's door gently. When she got no reply she pushed it open a little. The room was empty.

"Zero?" She heard a noise in the bathroom, she followed it and found the ex human on the floor she immediately rushed to his side and turned him over so he faced her. "Zero, are you ok?" He opened his eyes weakly then groaned.

"I said leave me alone." He growled.

"Unfortunately I cant its my job. You're the reason I was sent here." She took his hand and felt a warm liquid. She looked down to see blood poring from his wrists. "Oh shit." She murmured. She shot up and grabbed two small flannels and ran them under the warm tap then pressed them onto the deep wounds. Zero tried to resist but his energy was fading fast. Silver willed it to work, but he had already lost so much blood. Wait...blood...he's a vampire. She propped him up against the cold wall and sat on his lap, a leg either side. He looked at her.

"What...are...you...doing?..."

"Zero you have lost a lot of blood. I've managed to stop the bleeding but without more blood you will die!"

"Then let me...die..." HE struggled. Silver growled and pulled her hair from the side of her neck.

"You needs this Zero."

"No!" He turned his head away. "I cant..."

"Why not Zero?"

"If I drink blood then I will be a monster." He breathed, his eyes were closing. Silver looked around and found the small blade Zero had used. She reached over and grabbed it and made a small cut on her neck, just enough for the blood to see out a little and took hold of Zeros slumped head. She placed it next to her neck.

"Zero you need to drink this, do it an I promise I will help you." She could feel him resisting. "Look we can do this the easy way or the hard way Kiryu. Its your call." Zero could hold back any more, the beast inside of him took over as he sunk his fangs into Silver's neck. She held him tight to support him as he drank. She could feel his teeth in her skin and the force of which Zero was taking the blood, she began to feel light headed but resist the erg to push him away. She had done this before for Ceaser to save his life. Now she shall do the same for Zero. After what felt like forever Zero finally pulled back and rested head against the cold tiled walls. He looked up and Silver.

"Happy now?" He growled, disgusted with himself and his actions.

"Yes, I am Zero. She wiped some blood from his lips with her finger, he grabbed it and licked it off growling again. "This is the first time you've had blood isn't it?" He gave a sound that sounded like agreement. "I understand why. You hate the monster inside of you because you're a hunter. But the hunter had become the hunted. You didn't want the vampire to take over you so you restrained from drinking blood." His eyes widened.

"How..."

"I also know that the blood tablets you're taking arnet working. I bet every time you take one your body rejects it and you throw up?" He looked at her amazed.

"You said you came here to help me. How can you do that?"

"Right now I can help you by getting you in bed and tending to your wounds. She helped Zero up and to his sat him down and he now had the neegy to hold himself up on the bed. "I need to get rid of any signs of blood. We don't want people asking questions." She looked down at Zeros shirt, as did he. He took if off and winced as it pasted over his wrists and threw it on the other side of the room. Silver stared at the teens toned figure. He looked so slim with his uniform on but with out...she was pleasantly surprised and a small smile crept on her face.

"Enjoying the view are we?" He snarled sarcastically.

"I would be lieing if I said no." Zero was take aback by her reply, she laughed at his reaction and helped him into bed. "Stay here, I will go and get you something from my room." Zero watched her exit his room the looked down at his wrists. He was so close to the edge. Why did she have to save him? But he found he was relieved she came when she did.

* * *

Silver rummaged through her desk draws and pulled out a few antiseptic wipes and a small pot. After reading the label she opened her door to see Kaname there.

"Good evening Miss Dragton." He smiled.

"What do you want?" She snarled.

"I want to know why you're so cold towards me." He smirked. "You remind me of your close friend Zero"

"Maybe its because we both know what you're really like." Kaname's smile disappear.

"But I have never hurt you..."

"Oh on the contrary!" She scoffed. "You are the main reason my brother and I have no family!"

"You're brother?"

"I believe you know him as Ceaser Dragton. The last of the complex bloodline. Thanks to your family our family is now dead." Kaname thought, Ceaser...is her brother?

"There were no female children."

"That you know of." She sighed. "Kuran I really don't have time for this now! If you want a cat fight then I will be more than happy to call Ceaser but right now I need to be somewhere." She said eagerly. Kaname looked down to the things in her hand. She followed his eyes, then pushed him outt he way and locked her door. She faced him again. "There is an intruder within the academy walls."

"An intruder?"

"You will know when you come across it. Kaname I have nothing against you, but because of something beyond my control I now have Dragton blood in my veins and it boils when I see you. But you deserve to know there is someone else here, someone who is unwelcome. It was near where the night class stays earlier. so...keep and eye open yea?" He nodded.

"I appreciate you're co-operation." He bowed and left.

* * *

When Silver close the door she found Zero drifting in and out of sleep. She sat on the bed next to him and he turned his face to look at her.

"What's Dragton blood?" He asked.

"You have very good hearing Mr. Kiryu." She smiled. She took his wrist and began to clean it gently. The young vampire winced at the stinging sensation. "Well that's what you get for stupid things isn't it?" He watched her work for a while, she broke the silence. "If you had drank blood before you would have distinguished the difference between mortal blood and immortal blood."

"Immortal?..."

"I have a brother, Ceaser. He is back at the base where we work. A few years back he saved me from the same creature that is now in the academy. He took me in and taught me everything he knew. He was loved by may people but he was still somewhat...lnley when it came to emotional matters." Zero understood this feeling completely he watched her as she continued. "One day, Ceaser was badly injured when we were attacked. The only way to save him was with a blood bond. Blood alone would not give him enough energy or power to survive, A blood bond connects both beings energy's and emotional state. It was but a small price to pay to save his life."

"You...save his life?" The weak Zero asked.

"You sound surprised."

" didn't think you were capable..."

"Says the man who is alive because of whom?" She replied sarcastically. "Anyway, from then on I kept getting reoccurring nightmares of a...horrifying situation. Ceaser later decided to explain to me hat it was all about." She paused and looked down and the wound again.

"It was something to do with Kuran, wasn't it?" She nodded.

"Ceaser's family...isn't normal."

"Who's is?" He groaned.

"No no, I mean..." She sighed. "Its...complicated. His bloodline goes back centuries like your and Kurans. But the difference with the Dragton is...its not just one being. Its not just pureblood blood, not just shape shifters blood, not just warlocks blood...but all of them put together."

I..don't follow." Zero said.

"because of his bloodline, he possess multiple powers."

"So what's the deal with Kuran?" He winced as she wrapped the bandage around one wrist.

"Sorry." She took his other wrist and began to clean the blood again. "Ceaser's mother died giving birth to her second son. His father went insane without her and fled, leaving the newborn and a young Ceaser with their uncle who was a pureblood. Their uncle was a rich man and was in love with a lovely young lady." She took the bandage and began wrapping it around Zeros wrist. "His uncle and this young lady were going to run away together, they had a plan to meet near a bridge and run...she never turned up."

"Why not?"

"She found out she was pregnant...with Kaname..." Zeros eyes widened.

"His uncle was in love...with Kaname's mother?" He gasped.

"It gets worse."

"How?" Silver gave Zero his wrist back and laid on the bed next to him.

"His uncle couldn't tolerate kids, and the fact a baby was in the way of him and his love just about topped it for him. When he returned he tried to kill Ceaser and the baby. Ceaser got away but the baby..." She sighed and wiped a tear from her cheek. "Ceaser ran to his cousins and within a few months they had news that his uncle had gone mad and killed everyone in his family. That was the last Ceaser has heard of him. He doesn't know if he is alive, is he is dead or where he is. I his uncle ever finds him, he will finish what he started. Now you understand why I came here and not my blood brother?"

"He would kill Kuran."

"He would do more than kill him Zero. He would make him suffer all the pain he suffers every waking moment." There was silence between the two of them for a few minutes. Silver eventually pulled out he small pot and handed it to Zero.

"What's this?"

"The blood tablets you're taking don't work because they are made for vampires, not ex humans. Ceaser is fascinated about all beings and he saw the suffering which was made by the hands of demons like vampires. So he worked with alchemists to create this tablet for ex humans. I'm not sure how it works...but I know it does." Zero looked at Silver.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Helping me.." Silver moved some hair from Zero;s eyes.

"Two reasons, one its my job and two I don't like seeing someone in pain." She smiled. She took the tablets form Zero and dropped one into her hand and placed it in Zeros mouth. "Now you need to sleep." She sat up but felt a tug from Zero. She turned to see Zeros pleading eyes.

"Stay with me...please?"

"Why?" Silver was shocked at the request...he always seemed so cold towards people yet he was requesting this? She didn't get a reply. She laid next to him. "I will stay with you until you're asleep then I have to go."


	6. The Date Plan

The next morning Zero awoke to see Silver still by his side. She must have fallen asleep. He laid there for a while just watching her sleep, he found himself smiling...and thinking he would like to wake up to this more. He heard a knock at his door and reluctantly dragged himself out of bed with only his pajamas bottoms on from last night. He opened the door a little and looked out.

"Zero! You're late for class!" She tried to push her way in, but the young ex human stopped her.

"Yuki, we have half an hour until class. I will meet you there." He shut the door and turned around to see Silver awake and laying on his bed. She rubbed her eyes.

"I fell asleep, sorry." She mumbled.

"Its okay." He shrugged. Silver saw a small smile come across his face as he reached for his uniform. "But I have to get to class." Silver stood up and brushed herself down.

"I will see you later." She smiled. "I hope...I helped last night?" Zero looked at her with a sincere look upon his face.

"You did." He brushed her hair out of the way and kissed the top of her head softly then disappeared into the bathroom. Silver went back to her room to shower and get the smell of blood off of her from last night.

* * *

Later that evening zero had found her in her room and asked her to join him on his nightly duties, he told her he asked because he wanted to help find this night stalker. But the truth was, he didn't want Silver hurt. They had been walking for a while when zero finally spoke.

"This night stalker, why is it here?"

"That's a good question. I have no idea what the night stalker would want. Apart from attacking people of course. But thankfully none of the students haven't been attacked...in fact...its been too quiet for my liking."

"It's always quiet here, apart from when the night class is around." HE growled. Silver laughed.

"Speaking of which, what is it you have again Kuran? And vampires?"

"The vampires, I told you. Kuran?" He sighed. "I'm a hunter, he is a pureblood. Its like a cat and a dog living in the same house."

"They will tolerate each other but wont necessarily get alone when people aren't looking?" Zero looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"seriously Zero if you're trying to hide the fact you would scratch his eyes out when no one was looking..."

"Oh so I'm the cat now am I?" He interrupted sarcastically.

"Oh zero we both know you're all claws and teeth but you're a cute pussy-cat at heart." He gasped and pushed her away playfully a bit, she laughed but winced as he hit her wound from the night before. He imminently looked apologetically.

"I didn't see you sort your cut out last night by the way." He sounded concerned.

"Its...okay. I;m just lucky it wasn't a night stalker with poison." When she looked up from her arm she found zero inches away, their eyes locked onto each other.

"I never really thanked you for last night." He began.

"You don't have to, I'm here to help."

"No, I do...it would be wrong of me not to thank you."

"Well, what did you have in mind?" Zero didn't answer for a while, he looked as if he was thinking.

"Silver, I have known you for only a few days. But already I have grown fond of you." Silver blushed.

"The feeling is mutual." Zero was taken aback but didn't let it show.

"if that be the case...I would like to thank you by taking you out somewhere. Maybe show you around the town a little more."

"You mean like a date?"

"Well...I mean...if you want to call it that..." He looked away.

"I'd love to." Zero looked at Silver's beaming face.

"Zerooo! Silverrr!" They turned to see Yuki running over, Silver groaned.

"why is she always so happy?" She pleaded.

"I think she was dropped as a baby..." He mumbled. "Let me get rid of her, I will meet you here in an hour or so?"

"You..want to go tonight?"

"Why not? Do you have plans?" Silver opened her mouth to speak but Yuri jumped in between them.

"I have fantaassstiiiccc news Zero! The headmaster has decided to go ahead with the school dance!" Silver and Zero looked at each other.

"Dance?" Silver asked. Yuri turned to her.

"OH yes I forgot to tell you Silver, at the end of each year we have a dance! Everyone will be there, even the night class!"

"That's...unusual. The night class mingling with the day class?"

"Oh its the only time it is aloud." Yuki smiled. She turned to Zero. "Will you go with me Zero pleasseee?"

"Actually, I was hoping to go with Sliver." Silver looked at Zero in shock.

"You were?" He nodded.

"I have to go, enjoy the rest of your night you two." Silver knew Yuri wouldn't be happy if she knew her and Zero were going on a 'date' later that night so she decided to say nothing.


	7. The First Time

Zero looked at himself in the mirror, he had to admit he brushed up quite well. This was the first 'date' he had even been on and to be honest he was a bi scared. He had no idea what you did on a date. He still couldn't believe he had summoned the courage up to ask Silver out for the evening, it seemed as if something took over him when he was around here. But what it was he had no idea, and this bugged him. His gaze moved to the blood tablets Silver had gave him. He had already taken one and since then, he seemed more...well, himself, less vampire and he was surprised. After a few deep breaths he knocked on Silver's door.

* * *

As Zero had no idea what the were to do, Silver took the choice of sitting by the nearby lake. It was quiet there so no chance of being disturbed or in silvers case, attacked. She looked up into the nights sky.

"Its been ages since the sky was this clear at night." Zero followed her gaze. "It so strange, to think how big the world in and how small we are."

"Its the small things that make the difference." Zero replied. She looked at him.

"How are the tablets doing?"

"Better."

"I'm glad." After a while silver spoke.

"Yuki mentioned a dance...care to elaborate?" Zero sighed.

"at the end of the year the headmasters looks at the students grades. If they have increased he arranges a celebratory dance. I hate it personally but it keeps Yuri quiet."

"Only because she gets to gaze at Kuran."

"You've seen the way she looks at him huh?"

"Along with the rest of the teenage girls. Vampires, I don't see the fascination." She laughed.

"Oh the day class don't know they are vampires." Zero corrected. "They just think they look pretty."

"Being pretty on the outside doesn't make up for an ugly personality." Zero looked at her.

"What do you make of me then?" Silver was taken aback by the question and thought for a while.

"I think..." She began. "You're beautiful inside _and _out." She saw zero smile and look away. "And what do you make of me?" Now it was zeros time to think.

"I'm wondering what a beautiful girl like you is doing helping monsters." He sighed. Silver took one of his hands, he looked up and her when she did so.

"you're not a monster Zero. You're just...misunderstood. Like me."

"H-how so?"

"Well as a guardian people think I'm all about bursting into somewhere guns blazing and killing everything in site. They don't stop to think about if I have emotions or a personal life. Like people here, they see you in the same way, they see you and a body of protection nothing else. The night class, just a pretty face and the night class see everyone and everything as nothing more than meat."

"I like that analysis."He smiled.

"Zero, you should smile more often."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because...you look really handsome when you smile." She blushed.

"Well, I haven't got anything to smile about."

"You don't have to share a room with Kuran is one thing right?" He laughed.

"I don't think either of us would survive then night together let alone share a room. What I should have said...is I didn't have anything to smile about...but...I might have found something."

"Oh?" Silver tilted her head tot he side a little. "May I know?"

"Throughout my life only two people have saved me. The headmaster...and you."

"I had no choice zero, if I didn't get to you when I did..." She didn't want to think about it. Zero noticed she was holding back some tears and pulled her in to hug her. She warped her arms around him tight and nuzzled into his chest. "Don't you _dare _do anything like that again Kiryu! I've had too many people I care about die on me. I'm no about to let you do the same."

"I don't see why not silver." He pulled back and looked at her. "I'm nothing special."

"You are to me." She whispered. This was the first time zero had been told this by someone. Something inside of him suddenly felt very warm and he smiled.

"And you are to me Silver. Very special." He moved his face closer to her and paused before placing a small kiss on her lips. As he pulled away she stopped him, looking in his eyes she kissed him again. She pulled him down on-top of her and his tongue slipped into her mouth and rubbed hers. She let out a small moan and wrapped her arms tighter around him. One of his hands weaved itself into her dark hair as the other explored her curves and stopped on her thigh. He broke the kiss and looked at her, moving a strand of hair from her eyes. Siler had looked into many vampiric eyes but had never seen one like these. His eyes were screaming for closeness, for care and love. She wanted to give him that, if it meant seeing him slime more often she was more than happy to give him that. "We should get back. Its getting cold." He ran his hand up her arm again and felt goosebumps. He helped her up and they began to walk back when they heard a familiar voice.

"Silver! Zero!" The headmaster was waiting at the gates. "What are you two doing here so late?" He questioned.

"We were erm..." Zero tried tot think.

"Zero was helping me to get to know the grounds a bit better." She interrupted. "Last thing I need is to get lost in the dark."

"AH yes that would be embarrassing!" He laughed. "I was just about to lock the gates, come on quickly before I lock you both out!"

* * *

"Good thing you can think fast." Zero said as he and silver walked to their rooms.

"Well what else was I to say? I couldn't tell him the truth could I?"

"Why not?" Silver looked at zero shocked. "iM joking!" He smiled. The arrived at their rooms.

"Erm...Zero, there's something I forgot to tell you about the blood tablets I gave you." Zero looked worried. "I-its nothing bad. Its just...well...you take them in the morning don't you?" He nodded. "Well...for the first week you have to take one tablet every morning and at night...you have to er...have some blood."

"Why?"

"I think its something to do with the brain signals, its tells your body it has blood so it doesn't crave it after the first week is over. Its only for a short while and it will be worth it."

"I understand. But there might be a problem...I don't have.."

"You can have mine." She offered. "After all, I was the one who gave you blood last time and I was the one who gave you he tablets right?"

"I suppose." He shrugged. She unlocked the door and let him in, locking it behind them. She took off her coat and turned to him. He moved closer to her and kissed her lips softly, slowing moving down to her neck, but he didn't stop there. As he slowly bit her neck he began to undo her buttoned top.

"Zero...what are you doing?" He wrapped his hands round her naked waist and moved back to kissing her.

"The date wasn't the only way I wanted to thank you." He whispered. He took off her top and made his way down to her trousers. This wasn't part of Zero's plan, but teenage boys had erges and he wanted to share them with Silver. He knew he was slowly falling for her, and he liked it. A lot. To his surprised, silver ran her hands up his chest and began to undo his tie and shirt. He moved her to the bed and sat her down, slipping off her trousers. He looked at her in her underwear, He felt his trousers become tighter and blushed.

"This isn't fair." She whimpered.

"Why not?"

"I'm the only one in my underwear." She folded her arms. Zero smiled and kissed her lips, he moved to her ear and whispered.

"Then do something about it." She grabbed him and threw him on her bed, she took off his shirt and ran her hands over his bare chest. She straddled him and kissed his neck, sucking it softly. He moaned and ran his hands over her back finding the clasp for her bra and undoing it. She sat up and threw it off, Zero watched her as she did so and his jaw dropped a little. She kissed down to his navel and undone his belt and slipped his trousers off. Zero sat up on his elbows and watched her curiously. She looked up and sa this.

"Have you ever...done this before." He shook his head. She smiled and pushed him down on the bed softly and kissed him. "First time for everything Zero Kiryu." She continued kissing down his navel until she got to his belt. After slipping it off along with his trousers and underwear she licked his solid manhood up and down slowly. She heard Zero gasp and felt him shudder. He pulled her up so she laid next to him and kissed her as he slipped a finger inside of her, she grabbed him and began pumping slowly. The faster he got, the faster she went all the time they were kissing passionately. Silver pulled back. "Please don't tease me any more Zero. Please...take me." He climbed on top of her and whilst kissing her slide inside of her. He heard her gasp and moan a little.

"Are you okay? I'm not hurting you am I?" He worried.

"No." She smiled. "I just...didn't realize you were this big." She wrapper her legs around him forcing him in deeper, Zero loved the feel of this and never wanted to stop. But he could feel himself close to climax. Silver moved her hair from her neck and Zero instantly moved closer to caress it. As he climaxed he bite into her tender flesh causing her to scream a little. After taking as much blood as he needed, he laid next to her out of breath. She turned to him and laid her head on his bare chest. She listened to his heartbeat even out again and drifted off to sleep.


	8. Evidence

Zero's eyes opened as he brought himself out of his deep sleep. He saw Silver curled up next to him, he ran his fingers softly over her neck and inspected the small wounds he had left. He sighed, that monster was still inside of him, but if this what it takes then he would do it. Besides, it meant he will spend more time with Silver, and he liked Zero and Silver time. He liked it a lot. She began to stir and opened her eyes and looked up at him with a smile.

"Fancy seeing you here." She said sleepily. He moved down and kissed her lips, she pulled him in and depends the kiss. Zero pulled back and looked at the clock.

"I have an hour till duty." He groaned.

"That's more than enough time." Silver smiled. She pulled him back into a kiss, he moved down to her neck and licked the puncture wounds a little and felt her wince.

"Sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"No, they're just a bit tender." She paused and looked across to the bathroom. "A warm shower might help sooth the pain though." Zero laughed a little and flung her into his arms bridal style and carried her to the bathroom and put her down in the shower. Silver switched the shower on and they were both hit with warm water. Zero flung himself at the dark haired girl and pinned her against the cold wall. She moaned as he depend the kiss and his hands explored her chest. She moved her hand down to feel his solid manhood and began to pump swiftly. He laid his forehead against her and looked into her eyes, his voice a whisper.

"I love you Silver." She looked back into his.

"I love you too zero." He picked her up and slide himself inside of her loving the sound of her gasps. Her hands were tangled in his silver hair and she felt him fill her. There was a faint knock outside and the sound of 7uki's voice. But the sound of the shower drowned this out as the couple's shower got a lot steamier. Zero felt himself coming very close and nuzzled into silvers neck to muffle his scream, silver dug her nails into his back as she felt it. He slowly put her down and kissed her.

* * *

"The headmaster said we can start putting up decorations soon" I'm so excited! But I still have to find someone to go with..." Yet again Yuki was blabbering on about the dance. Zero on the other hand was not listening, he was too busy thinking back to last night. The way Silver looked asleep next to him, he could get used to that. "What are you smiling about?" He looked at Yuki.

"What?"

"You're smiling."

"I'm not." He wiped his face clean of any expression. Yuki turned to him with her hands on her hips.

"You know, since that Silver girl arrived you've been acting very strange."

"I have?" She nodded.

"You've been more...happy."

"Kiryu, happy? Don't make me laugh." Zero turned to see Silver behind him.

"Speak of the devil." Yuki said sarcastically with her hands still on her hips.

"If I was the devil, little squeamish muppets like you wouldn't be aloud to breathe." Yuki squealed loudly grabbing the attention of nearly everyone in the grounds.

"You're so rude!"

"And you're annoying." Yuki opened her mouth again to talk but Silver beat her to it. "Tell me Yuki, what is it you actually do around here apart from squeal and get in the way oh and fail to keep the day class at bay when the night class comes out." She lowered her voice. "Although what the day class and night class are aloud to be in breathing distance I don't know."

"Silver what the hell is wrong with you?!" Zero stepped between them.

"I need to talk to you. _Now." _She grabbed his wrist and began to pull him away but paused and shouted. "Alone." Yukkis footsteps stopped and she muttered something which silver chose to ignore on the basis she wasn't in the mood.

"Silver what is so important that..."

"The night stalker." He looked at her confused. "The reason im here? The thing that attacked me?"

"What about it?"

"It's claimed another victim."

"You mean its...killed someone?"

"Not quite."

"What does that mean?"

"It means its using the attacked body as a puppet."

"Like a...possession type thing?" Silver nodded. "Well, how do you know this? The students here aren't exactly...normal."

"I have kept an eye on a handful of suspicious students and done my own investigation. I now know how the night stalker got in." She looked up at him. "It was invited." Zero's eyes grew wider.

"Invited?!" Zero stopped to thin. "But...how could it be invited?!" Silver pulled out a small notebook from her bag an handed it to him. He took it and examined it. On the outside it was pink with flowers on, it looked innocent enough but inside...inside shocked him. Symbols and doodles filled the pages along with words he had never seen before. He looked at Silver. "What is this?"

"Its black magic, well I think it is...I've never seen something like this before. It could be black magic it..could be worse."

"How could it be worse than black magic?" Silver was silent for a while before muttering.

"Devil practice." Zero dropped the book when he heard those words.

"Where did you find this?" He demanded.

"I did a bit of snooping. It was in a young girls room."

"You went into a students room without permission?...wait...how did you know you would find something?"

"I got a tip and you forget Zero that I have quite a lot of authority here." She smiled.

"A tip?"

"Remember what I said about my brother Ceaser? Well, not biologically but rather my blood brother?" He nodded. "We have a...lets call it a connection of the minds."

"Telepathic?"

"If you want to call it that." She shrugged. "He told me he had a dream and sent it to me, thought it would be useful. It didn't make sense to him but it might do to me."

"And the dream lead you to this girls room?" She nodded. "once I was in the room I could sense something evil. Then I found this under her pillow. Not very well hidden I must say." She picked it up carefully. "At first I thought it was just some girl mucking about with magic to look cool to her friends. But when I didn't recognize the writing I was worried."

"So you don't know what it says?"

"No, but I know someone who does. But it involves leaving the academy for a few days to travel back to base. I would like you to come with me."

"And leave the academy unguarded?"

"Zero, the academy is already being watched over by a few of my men. It will be fine, anyway I need you to come with me for some tests."

"Tests?...oh...is it about the tablets?"

"Just to check your blood, its normal so nothing to worry about. Ceaser will be able to read this. Maybe there is a way to reverse what this stupid girl has done."


	9. The Journey

Silver opened her bedroom door expecting to be greeted by Zero, but instead she staird up at Kaname. She sighed.

"What?"

"May I come in?" He asked softly. Reluctantly Silver stepped out of the way and shut the door behind him, she continued packing. "Cross has told me about your little situation."

"Its not little Kuran."

"May I ask how long you will be away?"

"I'm not sure. It depends how long it takes to translate this diary and find a way to exo4cse this night stalker."

"You know I could always..."

"Kuran it is kind of you to offer but this is guardianship work. Not pure blood."

"Ah, so that is why Zero is coming with you is it? Because it's _guardianship _work?" Silver stopped and looked up at Kaname.

"What's it to you if he is accompanying me." She said bitterly. Kaname took a few stapes closer to her, too close for Silver's liking.

"I know your family and mine have never seen eye to eye, but this Situation involves the academy and I want to make sure you know what you're doing. I will not allow this place to fall because of a Dragton." Silver looked up into those red eyes, filled with blood lust.

"At least then we would be even." She pushed past him and grabbed a few things from her draw. "but if you insist on questioning my authority and why Zero is coming with me it is because I gave him some new medication and just need to run a few tests. I would rather not leave him here on his own." She turned to face him. "And don't tell me I cant authorize blood tablets to him because it doesn't involve you." Kaname was silent for a while as he watched Silver.

"Its a shame the Dragton and Kuran's could never get along."

"Oh a shame is it?" She laughed but soon stopped as she felt him pressed d up behind her.

"It is." He moved her hair from her neck and ran his fingers over it. "You would have made a very nice pure blood."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kaname turned to see Zero pointing his gun at him.

"Its fine, Kuran was just leaving." Silver opened the door and Kaname left. She returned to Zero and kissed him. "Kind of you, but I had it under control. Finished packing?"

"I have nothing to pack." He shrugged.

"The coach should be here soon, its going to be a long journey." She wrapped her arms around him. "It might be a good idea for you to take some blood before we go. Id like to have your blood lust under control when we get there."

"Why? Is the place full of lustful vampires or something?" He joked but soon realized Silver wasn't joking.

"A lot of my boys are vampires." She moved his bangs out the way and hovered her lips an inch away from his. "I don't want them getting their hands on you for blood, or your hands on them." Zero smiled.

"the only place my hands are going to be," He moved them down to her waist. "is on you." He pushed her against the wall, holding her hands above her head and sunk his teeth into her neck. After he had finished he rested his forehead against hers and held her hands in his. She moved forward and kissed him softly. "How long until we have to leave?" He murmmerd.

"I would say we have about half an hour."

"Thats more than enough time then."

"For wha..." Silver was cut off as zero threw her onto the bed and began to undress her, once they both had disposed of all clothing she pulled him down on top of her and kissed her passionately and his hands moved down to her chest. She filled him over so she was on top and looked down at him and he slide inside of her. He placed his hands on her hips and looked up into her eyes, she bent down and kissed him. He moved his hands up to her breasts and tweaked her nipples making her moan loudly.

"Like that huh?" He smiled, she nodded and blushed a little. He thrust upwards in rhythm with her and watched her bite her lip to hold back a loud scream. She moved from his lips and to his neck sucking and biting as she felt his body tense up and his breathing got faster. He rolled her over and pulled her legs around him and thrust as deep as he could into her as she felt him explode inside of her. He laid next to her as he caught his breath and looked over at the clock. "We still have fifteen minutes." he turned to her and pulled her close. "Want to go again?"

* * *

"Why would a girl do this?"

"Power, liberation, get what she wanted? The list goes on."

"But why a night stalker?" Silver sighed.

"To be honest I don't think she knew what she was getting herself into. She a teenage girl, we get hormonal and become a fucking nightmare. Trust me is should know, why do you think I prefer working with guys?"

"We can be just as bad I have to admit."

"True, but at least if its guy I get a bit of eye candy." Zeros eyes shot to her, he looked hurt. She laughed. "I'm kidding. They're like brothers to me, to look at them that was is just...no...just no." She ran her hand through his hair. "Besides I got you for eye candy."

"Oh so im just eye candy now?" he replied playfully.

"No not just eyes candy. I class you as my lover." Zero paused.

"L-lover? Like...boyfriend?"

"Well that's usually what people would call our relationship." The coach stopped and the door was opened. "Before you meet the guys, I must warn you. There are two types, the really outgoing forward ones and the quest ones. The quiet ones are the ones you gotta watch out for." they stepped out of the coach and zero's breath was taken by the view in front of him. A lake straching so far out you could only faintly see a forest on the other side, the forest curved round the lake and spread to the surrounding area. To his left he could see quite a large town but in forn if it was what caught his eye the most. A huge stone ancient looking castle. To the side of it was a huge round stone structure half the height of the castle. It looked abandoned and unloved but as the gates opened, inside was the opposite. They ented the ring shaped structure and found it to be a type of training ground. A roaring open fire sat in the middle with a number of men sitting round it preparing food, others were forging weapons and armour, others were fighting and a few were practising multiple types of magic. From simple fireballs to shapeshifiting...mostly to humour each other and play jokes rather than actual fighting. The whole atmosphere was nothing like Zero had ever felt before. It felt like a family environment. Although there was weapons and some very scary looking people, it had the feeling of love and being safe. It was relaxed, nothing like the academy. Zero could get used to this. Silver took his hand and looked up to the very top of the castle, he followed her eyes and saw a small figure right at the top. "Watch this." She smiled. Zero watched in ore as the figurer abseiled the tall building, jumping from window to window and using the bare stones of the wall to grip onto. He jumped onto one of the walls and ran across it and finally jumped down in front of the couple. He wore red and black robes with chain-male looking armour underneath and multi weaponry. Zero soon found out from his accent he was from near Rome. He hugged Silver and laughed.

"Back so soon eh."

"I didn't miss you that much." She laughed. "This isn't a pleasant visit Adamo."

"I see," His eyes caught Zero's. "Ah and who is this handsome young man, another rwecrut?" he took Zero's hand and shook it firmly and bowed slightly. "Adamo Roneley, master of assassins, please to meet you sir." Zero returned the kindness.

"Zero, Zero Kiryu." Adamo's expression changed.

"Kiryu you say?" He looked at Silver. "You are here to see your brother then?" Silver nodded.

"Things didn't exactly go to plan..." Her voice trailed off. "We may need your assistance along with my brother and Vaughan's."

"It is serious then?" She nodded, the itallin looked conerned.


	10. Bad News

Silver opened the door to her brother's room. The smell of cigarette smoke hit her like a wall, she picked up a few bottles and placed them next to the bed. She found him laying face down on the bed fast asleep, she shook her head and smiled, some things never change. She sat on the egde of the bed and moved his long dark hair from his face and saw him stir a little. He opened his eyes, groaned then went back to sleep. A few seconds later reality hit him and he opened his eyes again and his whole face brightened as he saw Silver. He tackled her to the ground and hugged her as tight as he could.

"I didn't think you would be here so soon." He beamed.

"So it would seem." She looked up at the bottles and back at him, he pulled himself up and helped Silver up as well.

"I er...problems sleeping..."

"Are those dreams back?" Ceaser sighed and nodded. "On a brighter note I brought you this." She handed him the student's diary. He took it and flicked through it. "Can you understand it?" He flicked through once more.

"It looks...somewhat familiar."

"Come on, I have someone you need to meet."

* * *

They found Zero sat with Adamo, he looked somewhat confused. It looked as if Adamo was showing him the weapons they used.

"You looked surprised." Adamo laughed.

"I never thought guardians would use weapons these..." He trailed off.

"Violent?" Silver guessed, he turned to see her.

"That's one word for it." His eyes caught Ceaser, he looked a bit scared. Ceaser recognised this and walked over to shake his hand.

"Don't worry, I wont bite unless I have a reason to. You must be dearest Zero. The one who stole my sister's heart." He winked. Zero was slightly embarrassed, hell he was as red as a tomato. Silver sat next to him and took his hand.

"Ceaser do you think you can translate it?" She changed the subject quickly. The dark haired man sat in front of them next to Adamo and turned tot he first page.

"Well, its a strong spell that's for sure. A summoning if I'm not mistake. Mostly for power and possibly...only possibly lust." He looked at Zero. "Is there anyone at your academy that this girl might...lust for?" Zero growled lowly.

"The night class."

"Come again?" Ceaser asked. Silver took over, she might have more delicate language than Zero when it came to the night class.

"The academy has a group called the night class, a group of vampires."

"They allow vampires in the academy?" Adamo shrieked.

"It gets worse." Adamo looked at Zero.

"How could it get worse than having vampires loose in an academy full of young people?"

"They have their own fan club. They meet every morning to see their _heartthrobs."_

"Eugh fan girls." Ceaser cringed. "I'm glad I don't have any of those problems. But seriously, they let students near these animals? Well it explains what this girl was trying to do."

"You think she wanted to use magic to make a night class vampire fall for her?" Adamo laughed. "Well he must be a very special vampire, what's his name we might know of him."

"Oh we know of him." She looked at Ceaser, he looked up at her. His heart sunk in his eyes.

"What the hell is he doing in this academy?" He spat.

"He is the president of the night class. Appointed by headmaster cross." Ceaser leaned forward to Zero and lowered his voice.

"Your headmaster, is an idiot."

"I know." Ceaser was surprised at his reply. "Silver explained your history with the Kurans. He has more enemies than I thought." Ceaser smiled a smile of relief.

"I like you Kiryu." He smiled. "You and I will get alone like a house on fire. Silver, may I have a word?" ceaser led his sister to another room and shut the door, immediately turning to her. "What the hell is a Kuran doing there? Has he come near you? Touched you?"

"Ceaser chill ok." She sighed but his eyes questioned her answer. "he tried.."

"Knowing you had Dragton blood in you?" She nodded. "Bastard has a death wish."

"That's not why I am here, I am here because some stupid girl used magic to try and get a guy."

"She tried to get _Kuran _Silver!"

"But it obviously didn't work did it?" She waited for a reply. "The spell did...fail...right?" He handed her the book and pointed to a small paragraph and diagram.

"This is just the beginning. Lets just say we are lucky we found it so soon. Before stopping it isn't an option."

"You mean, this is just phase one?" He nodded. "How many phases are there?" He shrugged.

"This is the first time I encountered a spell like this so its hard to say."

"Well how do they usually work?"

"Usually, the first phase is the manifestation of a being which will seek out the desired individual. Then once it has found it, it must take over the being and once that is done they posses the being and mess with their head until they have the desired feeling for the spell caster."

"Poor Kaname."

"Poor? Silver, I'm not finished." Silver listened. "What the little bitch doesn't realize is after the desire effect has taken place and succeeded...the spirit then..." Ceaser swallowed and took a breath. "As long as the being is possessing the desired person, the being gains power."

"More time more power." Silver muttered.

"Exactly."

"What happens after it has a lot of power?" Ceaser turned a few pages in Silver's hand. She looked down. "Oh..."


	11. The 'How to'

That night, Zero was introduced to the night life of guardians, which he was presently surprised at. As they sat round the roaring fire near the lake, picking at freshly cooked meat they shared stories and jokes about their lives. They showed each other their newly forged unique weapons and armors and their new skills they had unlocked through battle practice. At first Zero felt threatened by them but after some time he found them to be so family like it was scary. Everything here just...worked. There were different species from vampires to wearwolfs, shape shifters and mages. Most of the species should by nature be enemies, but here they were all part of the same brethren. If they had a disagreement they would fight it out between each other, get the anger out. No one else would get involved. Then once satisfied they would either leave it at that or sir and talk whilst tending to each others wounds.

"We're a brethren." Ceaser explained to Zero. "What's the point in fighting with someone who you have a mutual enemy with? There's enough fighting and hate in this world. Here, we have created a haven of peace between mankind." The well built man looked intimidating but would only cause you pain if you pissed him off or double crossed him. Extreme pain. Other that that he was a push over, especially when it came to Silver. He watched his lover by the firelight whilst she was deep in conversation with others. The girl who came to his home when he was right on the edge and pulled him back, he didn't deserve her. She cahoot him looking at her and moved closer to him and took his hand. She kissed him softly and smiled.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself."

"For the first time in ages, I am." He looked over at Ceaser. "But something still bugs me."

"Pray tell?" Ceaser replied as he lit a cigarette.

"This...diary Silver found. The whole situation seems complicated." Ceaser chuckled.

"Kiryu nothing we do is ever simple. If it was it would be boring."

"Then what do we have to do? Do you know yet?" Ceaser took a pull of his smoke and looked at Zero.

"Silver tells me you have a gun. May I look?" Reluctantly Zero handed it to him. Ceaser examined it for a moment then called someone over. After a few mutterings the man handed the gun back to Zero.

"This is Vaughn. He handles our weaponry. First things first is this young Zero, that weapon of yours is strong yea but not strong enough. Vaughn here can give you a...lets call it an upgrade shall we? Along with some new ammo which wont just fly straight through this devil-summoned being."

"But my ammo kills..."

"Vampires." Vaughan interrupted. "We are not dealing with vamps. We are dealing with something much more powerful. Even more powerful than your precious pureblood."

"Kuran? What's he got to do with this?" Zero asked.

"The being was summoned to take over the being that another lusted for. By process of elimination Kaname seems to be the main target." Silver explained.

"Thing is, we have no type of ammunition to combat this kind of being." Vaughan added.

"can't you make some?" Vaughan laughed at zero's remark.

"Have you ever tried to kill a shadow? Nah not gonna happen."

"So how do we kill it?" Silver asked.

"I have done some research." Ceaser passed a small book to Silver. "Seems the only way to kill it is by waiting until the summon creature possess said lusted being, then exorcise it. Failing that, kill them both."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Zero murmured.

"Ceaser, as much as you hate Kuran you cannot go around mindlessly killing him!"

"Damn."

"After the being has entered it will take over part of Kaname's body. Not all, it will partition itself so he has a split personality. We have to try and distinguish between the two and when the possessed side is out on show, we strike. In theory if we attack him then we will kill the being but not Kaname." She looked at Ceaser. "And we are _not _killing him however much of a dick he might be." Ceaser ignored this and threw the end of his cigarette away.

"How can we distinguish the two?" Zero asked.

"Observation should be enough."

"Hmmm lucky you sis, you get to spend your days gazing at the lustful Kuran." Silver threw the book at Ceaser.

"The jobs always open to you _dear _brother."

"If the job was up to me, it wouldn't be just the possessed side that would be in pieces." Ceaser growled. "And by the sounds of it, the same goes for you Kiryu." He pulled out another smoke. "That's why I like you kid." Silver sighed.

"Boys we are not killing him ok? No matter how much you hate him you cannot go around killing people just because you don't like them. If we did then what kind of world would that be?"

"A peaceful one at the end of it." Silver glared at Ceaser, he saw this and laughed. "You know I'm kidding. I keep my blood-lust to a minimum." He brought himself to his feet. "Speaking of which. I must be heading inside." He passed Silver and kissed her hair. "The stuff is in your room." After the rest of the guys left Zero turned to Silver.

"Stuff?"

"For your testing."

"Oh." Zero looked disappointed. "What if...the pills haven't worked?"

"We are yet to see them fail. Come on, its only a few needles."


	12. Tests

Zero winced at the sight of the needle. "I didn't think it would be that big." Silver smirked.

"Bigger things have been inserted into me." Zero's face was one of shock, she laughed.

"Well...thats erm...one way to give a compliment...i think..." Silver stabbed the needle into his arm and Zero gritted his teeth. "Did you really need to stab me that hard?" She smirked again. "You know your mind is filth tonight."

"It is not!" She put the taken blood into a small pot and put it to one side and turned to him, putting a leg either side she sat on his lap.

"Well you must be extremely happy then." She kissed his lips and kissed down to his neck.

"I'm just happy to be home." One hand was running through his hair, the other moved to the top of his trousers making a small sigh seep out of his lips. He closed his eyes and kissed her, hands on either side of her face and pulled her down on top of him. She pulled his shirt off, then her own. The young vampire gazed at the sight set before him and smiled.

"You know I've been thinking..." His voice trailed off. She leaned down and kissed him.

"About?" She began kissing down his bare chest.

"About you." She stopped and looked up at him.

"What about me?"

"I just...wondered...why me?" Silver sat up confused.

"I don't..understand Zero?"

"I mean, why choose me? You could have any guy you want. Hell you could have someone with power like Kaname if you wanted."

"Zero, could you imagine what Ceaser's reaction would be if I wanted to date Kaname? On second thoughts, no I don't even want to think about it." She sighed and pulled him up, their naked chests press against each other as she sat on his lap. "What's wrong Zero?"

"Nothing wrong, I just...wondered why me."

"You can't help who you fall in love with Zero. I mean look at you, you're handsome, strong...sometimes charming." He laughed under his breath.

"I've been called many things but charming?"

"Ok you're a grumpy idiot who is scared to get close to anyone and doesn't see the point in living better?"

"I see the point now." He gazed into her eyes and smiled. "I love you Silver, more than life itself. I'd give anything in the world to see you smile and keep you safe." Silver smiled slightly embarrassed.

"Well, if that be the case Zero Kiryu, I know of one way you could make me smile right now." He returned the smile and picked her up, laying her down on the bed and taking the last of his clothes off, then hers. He opened her legs and kissed up the inside of them until his tongue met something wet. He licked slowly and liked the reaction Silver's body made. He licked faster and she wrapped her legs around his head and moaned his name. He slipped a few fingers inside of her and began kissing her breasts and up to her neck. His sharp fangs scraped across her neck and finally pierced the soft skin underneath. As he did so, he shoved his fingers in deeper making Silver wince with delight. Her hand moved down his back and round to his navel. Zero was lost in bliss for a few moments, wishing never to come back to reality, but his body needed more. He pulled his fingers out and Silver watched him as he licked them clean. "You're such a tease." She whispered. He moved down to her ear and returned a whisper.

"You love it." He pushed inside of her quickly and pulled in and out as fast as he could. Silver's nails dug into his bag and she tried to hold back a scream. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her closer as he took more blood from her neck. She muttered his name as he felt her tense around him and she let out a small scream. She rolled him over and sat on him and started to bounce, he watched her and ran his hands over her curves, down and back up stopping at her breasts, she leaned forward and kissed him passionately as she felt him release inside of her. After a while she laid next to him and rested her head on his chest. He pulled the covered over her and stroked her hair.

"By the way," She mummed "The tests came back positive."

"Is that...good?" He was worried, Silver looked up at him.

"It means the tablets are in your system and its all good."

"Does that mean I wont have any more blood lust?" She shrugged.

"For a while you might. But you have me to tend to that craving." She reached up and kissed him.

* * *

Silver awoke with a horrid taste in her mouth, instantly she recognized it. She ran to the bathroom and threw her head down the toilet. After she caught her breath she brushed her teeth and returned to the bedroom. She saw Zero was still sleeping, she watched him a lot. It was rare to see Zero so peaceful, she decided not to disturb him and pulled the covers over him a little more and got dressed. Already the place was awake and men were wandering round going about their businesses. She hit something solid and looked up to see her brother.

"Always was a clumsy one in the morning." he smirked but then paused, looking concerned. "You ok?" He waited for her reply but she didn't give one. He placed his hands on her shoulders and lifted her chin so their eyes met. "What's wrong?" She looked around.

"Not here."

"Where do you want to go?" She took his hand and lead him down to the lab. "Why here?" She closed the door behind them and locked it then made her way to one of the cupboards. "Erm..looking for something?" She stopped and turned to him.

"Where are they?"

"Depends what you're looking for." HE shrugged.

"Tests..erm.." Her voice trailed off. Ceaser walked up to her and spoke softly.

"What's happened?"

"Nothing nothing, well nothing bad."

"Then why do you need tests?" she looked up at him.

"I don't needs _tests _I need _a _test."

"_A _test?" He paused but then something clicked. "Oh one of _those _tests.." She nodded. "Why didn't you just ask?"

"because of before..." She wiped the tears form her eyes. He sighed and hugged her tight.

"That was different. History will not repeat itself ok? Not if I have antying to do with it."

"But I cant risk it...not again" She sobbed. "I cant hurt Zero."

"And you wont."

"You don't know that!" She pushed him away and paced the room for a while, there was silence between them. "I went tot he academy to look for a night stalker not a...a..lustful demon summoned by a stupid girl! The plan as to go there, get rid of a night stalker and help an ex-human out before he fell and killed everyone near him. Now there is a demon and I..." She sighed. "I will not let history repeat itself Ceaser."

"And it wont." He walked over and rubber her arms. "But I do have news that might help...I say _might.." _

"Might?"

"the writing in the summoning was not that of a young ladies and its not a lustful creature."

"Then who's is it? And _what _is it?"

"Well we weren't far off. Instead of it being summoned for lustful needs it has been summoned for power needs. Whoever summoned it doesn't intend to make Kuran love them..."

"They interned to make him their weapon." Ceaser nodded.

"Exactly."

"So if its not a young girl's handwriting whose is it?"

"That's what I don't get. I doubt the academy would let someone who poses a threat into the building let alone into a girls room."

"What if the person that wrote this wasn't in the academy?"

"You mean summoned it then planted it? A possibility. But how they got in there is just another mystery." Silver thought for a moment.

"Unless there _was _a night stalker as we thought, the night stalker planted it for someone?"

"Or some_thing._" Their eyes met.

"You don't think...its...him do you?"

"it better not be." He growled. "As I said, I will not let history repeat itself!"

* * *

Zero and Silver stood watching Kaname and the night class, instead of being surrounded by screaming girls they decided to take a back seat.

"You know Kuran's nature better than I do. Meaning you have landed the job of distinguishing between the two sides." Zero's eyes shot to her.

"You mean I have to spend time with him?"

"oh yea, much time as you can." She could only hold a straight face for a few seconds due to Zero's facial reaction. "I'm kidding!" She took his hand behind her back. "from the sounds of it, the summoned demon has already entered his body but can make itself known when it wishes. So I'm not sure its a case of just catching him out. I doubt he will show it in public."

"So we have to get him alone? But that's impossible, he always surrounded by someone!"

"What about in the daytime? Vampires sleep right? He should be alone then...alone and vulnerable and if his body is vulnerable so is his mind. So there's a possibility we could bring the demon out somehow?"

"I have never known Kuran to be a deep sleeper." Zero shook his head. "Besides you'd have to get into his room, get him alone and how are we going to bring the demon out on show?" Silver produced a small bottle of clear liquid.

"Ceaser couldn't find much...but this is a kind of...all-round cure thing. We use it for exoticisms and brining non-summoned demons forward out of people."

"And once the demon is out?"

"We kill it." He rolled his eyes.

"_obviously. _How do we kill it?"

"Oh well...erm...I haven't got that far...but if this liquid works I could get the demon to talk and tell us who summoned it. Kill the summoner- kill the demons."

"If the liquid works? Its not 100%?"

"As I said its for bringing non-summoned demons out from humans. But in this case is a summoned demon in a vampire. But if we get him alone its worth a shot right? It could be as easy and just spiking his drink..." She was cut of by the screams of Yuki as she ran over and hugged Silver.

"Yaayyy! You're back!" Silver softly pushed her away. "Does that mean you two will be coming to the ball?" Zero and Silver looked at each other.

"The ball...yes..I think we will." Zero replied. Yuki skipped away happily.

"Why is that girl always so damn happy?" Silver sighed. "The drinks at the ball will they be free and available to everyone?"

"From what I remember yes."

"Hmm..we cant spike the punch bowl then. we'd have to give Kuran a separate drink."

"You mean _you _will."

"Me? Why me?"

"Mmmm because you're a girl? No doubt he will ask you for a dance." He growled and looked up at Kaname who was now making his way inside along with the rest of the night class. "You could hand him the drink then."

"And have the demon exposed in front of everyone? If it even works..." She sighed. "That means I'm going to have to get him alone doesn't it?" Zero nodded reluctantly.

"Don't worry, you're not the only one who is disgusted by the idea. But if you do, I will be close by." He held her in his arms. "I will not let anyone hurt you, I promise." he kissed her hair.

"I hope you keep that promise Zero...i really do..."


	13. The Attack

Zero straightened out the front of his shit and looked at his reflection. He hated this suit, but formal wear was compulsory at the Cross ball. He never did like attending, most years he would find some way of getting out of it but this year he had no choice. There was no way in hell he was going to let Silver go on her own with the intention of having a dance with Kaname, even if it was for the safety of all of the students and himself. He glanced at the small clock next to his bed, it was close to nine o'clock so he decided to call in on Silver and check she was ready. He shut his door and locked it behind him to find Silver standing in front of him. For a few moments he was taken by utter amazement. She wore a silky strapless purple dress which flowed all the way to the floor, he hair was up in a messy bun and had a small amount of make-up on. She looked down at her dress.

"I know its not the best...it was the best I could do at short noticed. Its not like I had plans to go anywhere fancy any time soon. Guardians don't do fancy." She smirked. She looked up at Zero and waited for an answer. "Well?"

"You look...amazing." he said breathlessly. She smiled and kissed his softly.

"Not so bad yourself, the smart look suits you." He closed his mouth and gave her a serious look.

"We should be going. Have you got the liquid?" She pulled it out from her cleavage which Zero had already laid eyes on. "Now I understand why you never have a handbag with you." She hit him playfully and took his hand.

* * *

Silver stood out on the balcony, it was surprisingly warm tonight. She heard the door behind her open and the sound of the students having fun blasted through for a few seconds before it was shut again. Kaname walked up to her and stood next to her.

"I heard you and Kiryu are now...an item."

"What's it to you?" He shrugged.

"I like to know what my fellow students get up to."

"Well I'm not a student here am I?" She replied bitterly. She took a deep breath, as much as she hated him...or the being inside of him at this point in time, she had to put on a smile and go along with the kindness.

"I also heard you gave Kiryu some new blood tablets. May I ask why?"

"Because the tablets he was originally taking weren't working."

"So you decided to play the hero?" He smirked. "I thought that was a pure-blood role."

"I found him bleeding to death what did you expect me to do?" She snapped. Kaname looked at her quite surprised. After a while he spoke.

"I'm somewhat intrigued as to how these tables work differently to the original. Maybe you could show me sometime?"

"I could now." He looked surprised...this was good, right? "But...not here." he smiled.

"Of course not. Come." he held his hand out to her, reluctantly she took it and he began to lead her to his room. She looked back as she climbed the stairs and caught a glimpse of Zero watching her, a very worried look on his face.

* * *

Kaname sat next to Silver and handed her a glass with some fancy smelling wine in. She took it and smiled, they had talked for a while but only now had he taken up a drink she could spike. She was making this up as she went along, she couldn't reveal the secret to Zero's medication to a possible demon who wanted to kill someone.

"So tell me, how long has this affair been in swing with the young Kiryu?"

"its not an affair and what's it to you?" He sighed.

"He's an ex-human, as you know. No matter how much medication you give him, no matter how much blood...he will still have blood-lust and one day...well he will snap."

"Zero would never hurt me."

"oh and that is a fact is it?" He chuckled.

"In fact it is." A knock at the door disturbed Kaname as he shut his mouth. leaving his drink on the small table in front of the sofa he walked towards the door. Silver took the small bottle out and trickled a few drops into the glass. He shit the door and turned to her again.

"I'm afraid I must leave your adoring company for a while." He downed the last of his drink and began to walk out. Shit, she couldn't let him out in front of others. She stood and grabbed his wrist, but to her surprise a large black mass flew from kanames back and forced her down, pinning her to the floor. Kaname turned and was shocked at the site. "What the hell sio this?"

"get it off..." Blood red eyes captured Silvers and cutting her off mid-sentence. She tried to speak but found she couldn't move, then as she stared into the beings eyes she began to feel numb. Everything dimmed into darkness.


	14. The Baby

Zero sat with his head in his hands next to the bed, trying to hold back the tears as he watched Silver breath slowly. He took her hand and kissed it.

"I promised...I wouldn't let anyone hurt you..." he tried to hold back the tears. "I've failed again." he buried his face into the covers and cried. A hand was placed on his back, he recognised the voice. He looked to see Ceaser.

"I came as soon as I heard."

How did you...hear?" Ceaser smiled and lit a cigarette

"I have contacts." He sat on the other side of the bed and moved Silvers hair from her eyes. "Good news has come from this however. The demon is no more, good thing you had that gun on you."

"If I missed...I could have..shot her..." He wiped a tear from his cheek.

"But you didn't" He took a puff from his fag and tapped the ash into a nearby bin. They sat in silence for a while. "have they checked?" Zero watched him as he reached for the clipboard at the end of the bed and glanced through the paper.

"For what?"

"Oh...she...don't worry." He shook it off and finished his fag and continued reading the papers. "her heart rate is back to normal, no needed for worry. Blood levels stable...she should be awake soon." he put the clipboard back. "She's tough this girl." He looked to see Zero watching him suspiciously. Ceaser sighed. "She's gonna hate em for telling you. She didn't want to jinx it."

"jinx what?" Ceaser took some time to reply.

"You're not her...first love. My brother was...Jonathan."

"The baby she told me about? The one your uncle tried to kill?"

"Gotta love family." He laughed. "Cut a long story short...a _very _long story. They got together shortly before we had a blood bond. She...fell pregnant with his child. They were thrilled both of them. But a few weeks after the good news we were attacked...by my uncle." He was quiet for a few moments, when he spoke again his tone was soft. "Jonathan died in her arms. The next day..."

"She lost the baby?...because of your uncle?" Ceaser shot up and paced to the window, lighting another fag fast fighting back the tears. Only Silver had seen him cry and that's the way it would stay, after all he had a reputation as the big bad guy.

"Shortly after we decided on the blood bond. It made us both stronger in a twisted kind of way. We only had to look at each other to know what the other was thinking and when she came to me asking for a test..." Zero's eyes shot to his.

"She's pregnant?" Ceaser pulled on his fag hard.

"She had you Zero, life was great since she met you until this whole demon shit came about. When she found out she was pregnant..she couldn't go through the pain again. She decided to keep it quiet, just in case." He turned to Zero. "She didn't want to hurt you." Zero sank back into his chair and stared at Silver's stomach below the covers. Ceaser flicked his fag out of the window and sat next to Zero and watched him.

"Do you...know if its ok?...the baby?...I mean...can you tell?"

"Not through thought because she's uncontentious." Zero signed and took her hand, squeezing it tight. "But there might be another way." He looked at Ceaser with pleading eyes.

"How?" he whispered.

"I'm not promising anything..."

"I don't care do it!" He pleaded. Ceaser hesanttnyl placed his hand over her stomach and closed his eyes. After a few minutes of silence Zero saw a smile creep onto his face.

"Give me your hand." He said quietly. Zero held his hand out to him, Ceaser took I and placed it under his on Silvers stomach. After a while Zero felt a small thump thump thump pushing on his hand.

"What is that?" He asked slowly.

"Its a heartbeat." They looked at each other. "Your baby's heartbeat."


End file.
